


Trial of Time

by Majora_Studios



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Angst, They go back in time, Time focused, Time needs a hug, spots of Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majora_Studios/pseuds/Majora_Studios
Summary: No one knows of Termina. No one should know of Termina. Yet... what if the heroes went back in time to help a certain hero they call by that name.





	1. The Start of a Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights of these characters belong to Linked Universe and Nintendo. This was an amazing AU created by Jojo56830 on tumblr. Please go check them out!

Deep within the lost woods is the group of heros. The embers of their fire crackle quietly as they all sit around it, enjoying their supper. Sky sits next to Warriors and talks about birds, ok maybe a certain bird that is quite deadly.

“But they’re so small! How could they be scary?” Sky asks with a small head tilt. Warriors looks taken aback at this, raising his arms in the air in a flabbergasted manner. Wind, Hyrule, and Four giggle to themselves as they listen in. Legend simply smirks as he recalls a time when he upset the almighty cucco. Wild and Twilight gather up the bowls as Warriors continues to argue.

There is all but one Link not joining in on the fun. Just outside the camp is Time, perched on a rock and listening to the world around him. The woods are still and show no signs of enemies. Time has never liked the silence, it gives him room to think, to remember things he’d rather forget. The old man lets out a sigh and looks up to the moon. He doesn’t seem to notice timid footsteps that slowly approach.

“... It’s late… we should switch so you can rest…” Twilight urges softly as he lays a gentle hand on the elder’s shoulder. The man doesn’t react, only letting his shoulders sink slightly.

“I suppose you’re right. We have a long walk ahead of us. With that being said, as soon as your shift is over you head straight to bed.” Time says pointedly, stealing a glance over his shoulder at his kin. Twi gives a lighthearted chuckle and plops down next to the old man. They stay like that for a few moments before Time lets out a low, tired grunt as he stands. The two exchange a nod before parting. Time plods back to camp, the others still goofing off as he moves to the tents. The hero of Time lays down on his back and stares at the ceiling. He lets his thoughts drift to Malon in an attempt at falling unconscious on a happy note. That night the only thing he dreams about is a creepy and shrill giggle accompanied with the words he’s heard one too many times. _You’ve met with a terrible fate_

 

When the hero’s awake they’ll find that everything is already packed up. Wild stands over the bags and looks to the other groggy Links with impatient eyes.

“C’mon sleeping beauties! We have a trail to follow!” At his words Wind pops up, a beaming smile on his face.

“Five minutes couldn’t hurt” Warriors rolls over, only to get smacked by a pillow. “WH- HEY!” The culprit is a snickering Legend. Soon they’re all up on their feet but, strangely enough, Time is still within his blanket. His brows are furrowed slightly and he mumbles something incoherently. The others all exchange a look.

“Never took the old man to be a hard sleeper.” Legend mumbles, watching as Twilight comes closer and gently shakes his mentor. They all tense as if expecting a reaction, but all they get is Time’s eyes fluttering open. He stays there for a moment, the sapphire orbs almost have a cloudy look to them. Course Time blinks it away and quickly gets to a stand. The others at this point all went to get their armor on.

“You good?” Twi asks worriedly.

“Ah- yes yes, I’m just fine.” Time waves his hand in a non-concerned manner. Soon they’re all off with Time leading at the front. He after all grew up in these woods.  
The forest is definitely a beauty to behold, the tall trees that tower over the lush green brush that covers the ground give off a homely feeling. The gentle yet, occasional breeze that comes through makes the leaves sing with tranquility. That tranquility however is interrupted with a “HEY!” and a very loud giggle coming from Wind. Apparently the young boy stole Legend’s hat, happily trotting to the front of the party and even past Time. The old man gives no protest seeing as the young hero is more than capable of handling himself, that is until he jumps right into the thick of the forest. Legend bullheadedly chases after him, their shouts and giggles dissolving into the noise of the forest. The Links exchange worried glances and quickly jump into action with chasing after them… This part of the forest doesn’t feel right to Time… he definitely recognizes it, certainly not trusting it. They all catch up to Legend and Wind who stand in front of a large tree. Time freezes behind the group. There’s a rather large opening in the tree and the bark around it has strange carvings doodled around.

“What is this place?” Sky asks with wonder as he brushes a thumb along one of the carvings. Most of them are of a little woodland creature they come to know of as “Skull kids” next to a Hylian kid in a floppy pointy hat. The kid is holding hands with the Skull kid with fairies flying above their heads. Time’s breath hitches as he takes a step back, staring at the tree, the gateway. His thoughts hault; No no, it can’t be, the gate was sealed or- or it was all a dream? He knows it wasn’t a dream.

“Well c’mon! Let’s explore!” Wind says with enthusiasm, only to be stopped by a low booming voice.

“Heroes of Courage!” They all jump and whip their heads around in an attempt to find the source. “You have gathered before the old gate into the other world. If you proceed, you subject yourselves to the Trial of truth!”

“Wh… what do you mean?” Hyrule asks carefully, back pressed against Warriors back.

The voice comes back much softer than at first, but still with an air of authority, “You Heros must know where each other come from to fight this enemy. Find the Links and you shall return.” The voice fades out with each Link looking around warily. Finally Time steps forward, weaving around his friends to stand before the entrance.

“I remember this place…” He mumbles quietly. He feels a hand on his shoulder, the hand of his descendant. Twi gives a comforting pat before turning to the others.

“Well guys… seems like we have a trial to complete.”

“And what are we supposed to do? Jump in without a plan?” Legend’s question is quickly answered when Wild jumps right in. “I guess so.” He sighs and hops in next, Wind, Hyrule, Four, and Warriors following a moment later. Sky looks to Time with concerned eyes before taking off his precious sail cloth, stepping after the others. Twilight and Time look to the old drawings, glancing at each other with a nod before jumping down the hole.

 

Time however never lands, at least, not with his friends. His back almost slams against the ground with a hard grunt. After a moment of blinking away the stars, he rubs his head and looks around. The moon… He’s within the moon. The chamber in which he fought Majora. He feels shivers down his back, getting to a stand and looking for any source of life.

“They’re fine. Their first stop is Termina, when they complete this trial, you shall be reunited.” The voice was back. He still doesn’t trust it, but nods anyway. He might be here a while.

 

Cryptic signs dance around in the others vision as they hear a sorrowful yet, comforting tune ring. Everything turns black as their backs hit the ground. A chorus of groans erupt from the group as they rub their heads and look around. Wind is the first to notice the loudness of the ticking gears. Something suddenly clicks.

“A… clock tower?” Wind asks cautiously. Twi gets an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The old man has told him a few things about Termina. Not much, but enough to know where they are. Wild opens his mouth to respond only to be cut off my a sinister sounding giggle.

“You’ve met with a terrible fate haven’t you?” In the shadows of the corner is a man, he’s hunched over in a slouch with a rather large bag on his back. His brown hair is short and parted in the center. His squinted eyes almost bore into the Link’s souls as his hands rub together in an almost maniacal way. The most creepy feature about this man is what his bag is covered in. Masks, many of all sort, all looking quite creepy.

“Yeesh and I thought the postman took it too far.” Warriors is elbowed by Hyrule.

“Sorry sir, but I don’t understand”

The man chuckles and gestures to the door. Not another word coming from his mouth.

“Yeah that’s not creepy.” Warriors is once again elbowed. Wind lets his curiosity get the best of him and moves to the large doors. He peaks through the cracks to see… a town? A town, but… it’s not Hyrule. It’s a lot smaller and built differently from the color to the structure of the buildings. The hero of Winds gives a huff before pushing the doors open, looking about with a slack jaw.

“Woah…” He breathes in awe as it reminds him much of Windfall Isle. The young boy beams and hops into the center.

“Ok, this is strange…” Four doesn’t seem to be alone in his confusion seeing as the others hum in agreement. “This place feels… very off…”

“I feel it too…” Hyrule chimes. “Look for the link… did that voice… that thing mean… one of us?” He looks to the others before taking a head count. “Where’s the old man?”  
Quiet panic sweeps over the group as they look for the said Link, and true to Hyrule’s observation, is not there.

“Oh no- What’re we gonna do! I mean- He’s the only person who would know where we ar-” Twi manages to cut himself off before giving too much information. Four immediately comes over and places a hand on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Hey hey, calm down, I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.” The hero of four scans around, his eyes landing on the gateway to Termina field. “Over there, maybe that man can help us.” Course the said man is a guard with similar armour to that of the royal guard back in Hyrule. The man seems to be talking to a small creature with a very long floppy green hat. The Link’s don’t think much of this as they approach.

“Please! You must let me through!” The small creature wails in a strange sounding voice.

“Sorry, a little deku scrub like you couldn’t handle yourself with those monsters out there.” The guard hums in a fake apologetic voice. The man glances up at the Links, his helmet shading his eyes. “Hello Sirs, can I help you?”

“What!?” The little scrub is about to shout something else when the other heroes show up… and they strangely look like…

“Ah, we seem to be a little lost, would you mind telling us where this is?” Sky, bless his soul, says in an even tone. He takes a moment to examine the small creature that reminds him of the kikwi back home. Amber gradient orbs stare back at him in almost desperation. The small forms skin seems to be made of wood and unusually bright yellow strands of… hair? Leaves? Hang over his forehead, poking out from the brim of his faded forest green cap. He wears a short skirt, almost like the lower half of a tunic of the same color. He has clunky boots and worn brown gloves. The most peculiar thing however is a long snout that covers almost his entire lower face. Sky seems to forget he’s even interacting with someone as he stares.

“Termina!?” Twi is panicking now, his suspicions were correct. All attention is turned to the scrub when he lets out a warbily sigh. A small yellow fairy pokes out from under his hat and floats around.

“C’mon Link, we have better things to do then argue with this buffoon!” The guard sputters as the fairy and the scrub trot away. Though at the name drop, the heroes spur into action. Twilight is the quickest to catch up.

“Hey! Wait!” He steps around the small form, blocking his path. “What was your name?”

The small deku takes a tentative step back almost like he’s intimidated, “L-Link?”

The others catch up as Twi kneels down to make eye contact. “Link huh…? Oh… Well I’m…” The wolf pauses for a moment. Would the timeline be thrown off course if he were to reveal their names? Twi ponders this question, biting his lip as he looks at his allies. ‘We are all the same person, in a sense… all heroes… so what if, we used our titles?’ The man all the sudden has a look of realization. He smiles down at the scrub with the same softness he gazes upon puppies with, “I’m Twilight.”

The boy in front of him tilts his head slightly and looks behind him at the others as if expecting them to name themselves off as well. In response they all glance at Twilight, only gaining a strained smile and a shrug. After an awkward moment of staring, it clicks for the Links.

“I’m Sky!” Sky really had to think about this one since his title, much like Twilight’s, is ‘The Chosen Hero,’ but decided since he was the only one to come from ‘Skyloft,’ he would go with that.

“I’m Wind!” The youngest hero beams at the other boy. His title is pretty self explanatory so not much thought went into this.

“Legend.” His title after all is ‘The Hero of Legend’ so, as goofy as it sounds to him, he shall settle with this.

“Warriors! At your service~” Now his official title is ‘The Hero of Ages,’ but, he likes being called a warrior better.

“Oh- uh… Four!” His title is ‘Hero of the Four Sword’ so, this one like Wind’s is self explanatory.

“Uhm… Wild, I’m Wild.” He has been called the champion loads of times, but the 117 year old feels as though this name fits him better.

All eyes turn to the final hero who has yet to be named. Hyrule. The young man seems conflicted. His title is ‘The Hero of Hyrule,’ but who would name their child after their country? He ponders longer before deciding that it would be better than breaking the space time continuum. “I’m Hyrule.”

The cursed boy pauses at the name. Hyrule… almost everyone the boy asked doesn’t know of his homeland. The boy becomes wary as to how this man knows, how could he know what Hyrule is. He should be relieved that he found people that aren’t just a copy of who he used to know, but he can’t help but be skeptical. The boy nods slowly, sure that he’ll run into them again.

He steps around them and reaches into his bag, taking out a small notebook. The little Link flips through it until he finds a string of numbers, the secret bomber code. He doesn’t look back at the others as he trots into another part of town, leaving the band of heroes alone.

 

“He seems familiar, too familiar…” Wild furrows his brows, watching the scrub’s retreating form. The others nod as well, Hyrule gaining a small pit in his stomach from how the scrub looked at him. They take this moment to examine the town further, definitely not Hyrule. The people here seem the same, but the structures are different. It’s like a small town, no castle, no huge towering structures beside the large clocktower, and unusual patterns painted along the walls around this town. A small gasp escapes Wind as the boy stumbles back into Warriors. The elder tries to calm the boy down by placing his hands on his shoulders before following his line of sight, giving a gasp of his own.

“The… the moon- what… what is- why does it have a face?!”

 

About 64 hours pass since the next time they run into the little scrub again. They noticed how the moon kept getting eerily closer and closer to the town, like it was falling. They didn’t talk much with the residents of what they found to be ‘Clock Town’ but did gather a few things. One, the kid they ran into hasn’t been here long, just showed up a few hours before they did. Two, no one knew what or where Hyrule was. Three, skull kid. A skull kid has been causing chaos through the town.

“What do we do?” Wind asks worriedly as another tremor shakes the small inn they currently are staying in. For the last almost three days, they managed to find a cheap inn that’s run by a nice girl named Anju.

“I say we try to find that deku scrub. There’s more to all this and I have a feeling he can tell us more.” Says Legend.

“Yeah! Not to mention the little ones name was Link. Maybe he is meant to join our team… maybe even lead us to our friend?” Sky says in an almost hopeful voice. Everyone pauses at the mention of Time. No one says a word, the only sound in the room is the sound of breathing from the heroes and the tremors from outside.

“Well I think we might have a chance in front of that old clock tower.” Twilight chimes with fake innocence. He knows that scrub is connected to his teacher, he doesn’t quite know how yet. He receives a chorus of hums, everyone getting up and shuffling to the door. Soon it is only him. At least, that is what he thought until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He jumps slightly and twists to see Wild. His protege had a faint smile on his lips, guiding the wolf to the door.

“You worry too much. I’m sure he’s fine. He’s the Hero of Time after all!” He closes the door behind them. Twi gives a light chuckle and ruffles his pup’s hair, earning a giggle.

“Thanks pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'm going to update tbh so please be patient with me. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!


	2. The Curse of the Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights of these characters belong to Linked Universe and Nintendo. This was an amazing AU created by Jojo56830 on tumblr. Please go check them out!

Sure to Twilight's word, they run into the small scrub again when the chimes of the bells in the square began to ring, showing the townspeople the near arrival of midnight. Sky had asked around and figured out there was to be a festival. Along with that news also came the rumors of the moon falling. Twilight had heard stories of Termina, the old man had told him of a few, each terrified him, as a result he knew the rumors were true. He wondered where the said hero was, hopefully safe.

 

"The moon is getting closer…" hummed Wind, looking up at the looming celestial object. "What if the rumors are true?"

 

"There's no way to know for sure unless we can find either that scrub again or the old man." Legend sighed and leaned back against the wall. They currently were hanging around the main square, or as the townspeople called it, North Clock Town. They watched everyone hustle about until a flash of green caught everyone's eye. There, running from one of the alleys was this world's Link. They still had no idea why he had no resemblance to themselves, if he was a Link, wouldn't he be Hylian? Most of them had never even heard of a deku scrub. They all watched with curiosity as he trotted to a yellow flower near a grocery stall. The golden fairy behind him emitted a soft glow. The two exchanged a few indecipherable words before Link stood on the flower. Surprise washed over them as the shrub was sucked into the flower before being launched out toward the clock tower.

 

"What's he doin'?" Hyrule wondered out loud. His question being answered by the chimes striking midnight. The tower seems to shrink as the single spire atop the tower clicks and falls to one side, creating a platform out of the clock at the top leaving the door to the top to slide into ascending steps.

 

"I say we follow," Wild suggests with a mischievous glint. "No other way to find out more about this world and it's rumors yeah?" The others nod. Lucky for them they were all tall enough to just climb on up to the platform, all except Wind and Four that is, luckily there's Warriors and Twilight to help right?

 

The band of heroes ascend the stairs with Legend in the lead. The man pauses and peaks out the top to see a strange creature wearing a strange mask floating in front of the small scrub, tossing a blue ocarina in his hand. Next to him is a violet and crimson fairy. Legend studies the familiar mask with a squint, it not quite clicking yet. Wind and Four pop up next to him and watch the scene play out, the others behind them, closely listening.

 

"Swamp! Mountain! Ocean! Canyon!" The purple fairy hurriedly says, flying around skull kid as if in a rush to get something out, "Hurry!! The four who are there-- bring them here!" Everyone gasps when the fairy is smacked by the angry forest imp.

 

**"Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy!!"**

 

The fairy next to Link rings in alarm, "No!! What're you doing to my brother!! Skull Kid-- do you really think you're still our friend after that?!"

 

The masked creature seems to scoff, "Well whatever… Even if they were to come now they wouldn't be able to handle me." He chuckles darkly. The Links in hiding take the time to silently question who 'they' were. "Just look above you."

 

They all do, eyes meeting with the beast. The kid continues, "If it's something that can be stopped then just try to stop it!" The being seems to crack himself up. The thing holds his arms close to his chest, the small body starting to shake with power. The mask's eyes seem to glow as power is built up. Everyone jumps as the mask pours out a dark aura at a loud shout from the skull kid, watching with horror as the moon begins to fall faster.

 

Twilight in particular shoves the three at the top aside to watch the small scrub with desperation. The little Link seems to have a plan though as he jumps to the side and blows… a bubble? Yeah a bubble out of his snout. The others are too panicked to think more of it as the thing is aimed at Skull Kid and launched. The ocarina is dropped from the impact, causing the shrub to rush forward, practically diving for the porcelain instrument. Wind and the others watch as Link holds the ocarina, seeming lost in thought, not knowing of an old memory that rushed back to him.

 

"Snap out of it!! What are you doing lost in memories!? Get yourself together!" The golden fairy yells. "Getting that old ocarina back isn't going to help us!" The fairy tingles in panic and rage, screaming to the heavens, "S-Somebody- Anybody!! Goddess of Time- help us please!!! We need more time!!"

 

Suddenly the ocarina is transformed into what looks like wooden pipes all stemming from the snout.

 

"Huh?! When did you get that instrument?!"

 

Twilight is the only one who recognizes the timeless melody that is played. "The song of Time…" he whispers. The others heard him, but before anything can be said they're all sucked into a vortex. It's bright and pure white, the clock constantly ticking as they fall, and everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

Warriors is the first to wake up, looking around to find himself inside the tower, the gears of the inside ticking loudly in a never faltering rhythm. He looks around to see the others who start to come too. Just outside the door they hear tingling and ringing from a fairy, seeing the little wooden scrub is gone.

 

"Well well well. Wouldn't have expected you all to get dragged back along with the small hero…" they all twist around to see the salesman.

 

"Wh…" Wild is the first to inquire, "what do you mean dragged back?"

 

"Why, it's the dawn of the first day! 72 hours remain until last night repeats once again." The hunched man wrings his hands together, squinted eyes gazing into each of the Link's souls. "Until the little hero out there can get it right, he will just have to try and try again." His tone was sickly sweet, but before anyone could retort a comment, the door opens to show the wooden shrub. "Ah, speaking of." Link comes in closer, eyeing all the heroes as they stand up and brush themselves off. He walks right up to the salesman. "Well, were you able to recover that precious item from that imp?" Link nods once before the salesman shakes his shoulders with joy, "Oh! Oh! Oooh!! You got it! You got it! You got it! You got it!!" The heroes are about to intervene with the obvious lack of personal space when the man seems to teleport to the other end of the room-- how long has that organ been there? "Then listen to me!!" The overjoyed man exclaims to Link who backs up to the other side of the room, "Please play this song I am about to perform and remember it well!"

 

The heroes watch as the man plays 6 notes. The melody is haunting and somber. They look to the shrub as the strange piped instrument is brought out. The melody repeats, soon the two engage in a duet where the full song is displayed. Indeed it was haunting. The song had a very somber yet peaceful sound to it, earning a yawn from Wind.

 

When the melody gets to the chorus a bright light fills the room, dying down at the ending of the song. A clunk is heard as everyone whips around to see a boy. Blonde hair, bright sapphire eyes, tanned skin, and a green tunic. This boy, was definitely a Link. The boy seems to be stunned, looking down at his hands, then to the mask on the floor, the mask that was alike to his face only a few moments earlier. Link pats his cheeks in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Twilight and Legend took the time to study him. The boy's haircut and color was similar to that of Time's. Twilight knew right away what was happening. They somehow, someway ran into his mentor during his toughest trial. Legend on the other hand was contemplating something. He had always shown a little resentment toward the older hero, course after a long talk with Warriors he let some of it go, but it was still there. He didn't understand where they were, but a certain conversation they had with Time confirmed the young Link's identity.

 

_"Hey old man, what's the biggest thing you've ever fought?" Warriors had said lightly._

 

_"The moon." Time said almost without hesitation. His face was blank and no one could tell if he was joking or not._

 

The young boy was Time. The young leader in question glanced at the other Link's, seeming a bit confused as to why they were here. _'If time was reversed… then why-'_ he thought to himself, being cut off when the mask salesman started up again.

 

"This is a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits. Turning them into masks." The salesman says standing up from the organ and approaching Time. "I'm sure it will be of assistance to you in the future." Link nods slightly and bends down to pick the mask up, examining it. His calloused fingers brush along the wooden texture, blinking softly before putting it in his pouch. "Ah yes. I give you this mask in commemoration of this day."

 

Warriors can't help but think of the old man with all this talk about masks. His collection, as he showed it off, was quite impressive. Meanwhile Twi wondered to himself how many times his mentor had used this powerful song.

 

"Fear not," the overly joyful man continues, "for the magic has been sealed inside the mask. When you wear it, you will transform into the shape you once were. When you remove it, you will return to normal."

 

Upon Four hearing this, suspicion was written all over his expression. Afterall, he was never one to be fond of dark magic and to know this Link might use it gave him an uneasy feeling.

 

"Now I have fulfilled my promise to you." The man suddenly got a serious tone to his voice, almost threatening. "So please give me that which you promised me."

 

A heavy silence seems to weigh on the room as all eyes turn to Time. The boy bites his lip and glances at his future companions then back to the salesman. He has no excuse to say, so all he does is hang his head.

 

"Don't tell me…. My mask… You did…. Get it back… didn't you?" Upon more silence from Link, the man's expression suddenly snaps to one of unrelenting anger. The boy feels his heart jump at it. It doesn't help that the salesman forcefully grabs him by the shoulders and lifts him high, starting to shake him. "What have you done to me?!?!"

 

Twilight growls lowly and steps forward in warning but the man doesn't notice. Legend steps forward to drag Twi back, knowing not to mess with anything within young Time's life events. However Warriors pushes forward and places a hand on the man's shoulder. The mask salesman drops the green clad boy and starts to grip his hair. Link crumbles to the ground at the sudden drop, quickly backing away from the wild man. Hyrule and Wind quickly rush to his side and watch as the freakout continues.

 

"If you leave my mask out there something terrible will happen!!"

 

"Hey hey! Calm down!"

 

"No! You don't understand!" He shoves away pretty boy with a sneer. "The mask stolen from me is called Majora's Mask!"

 

Legend and Wild both stop. They know that name and that mask. No wonder the imp seemed familiar…

 

"It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in its hexing rituals." The man starts to calm down a bit. "It is said an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask."

 

Everyone blinks, their Time had told them the demon was destroyed. Only the two who have solved the young boy's identity know that something happened between these two events, something that had gotten rid of the demon.

 

"Legend has it… the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great…" The young Time within the room suddenly cringed with a vision only he could see, one of a whole world being destroyed with fire. "The ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in the shadow forever, preventing its misuse. But now… that tribe from the legend has vanished. No one really knows the true nature of the masks power." By this point the man has calmed down completely, unsettling everyone in the room. "But I feel it." He clasps his hands together and tosses his head from side to side dramatically, "I went to great lengths to get that legendary mask. When I finally had it, I could sense the doom of a dark omen brewing! It was that unwelcome feeling that makes your hair stand on end!" He puts his hand to his forehead. "And now that imp has it…"

 

Everyone takes a moment to process what was just reviled. Wind feels shivers thinking of the sheer power that mask has, not even wanting to think about what more it could do other than the moon looming outside.

 

The mask salesman goes back to freaking out, grabbing at his hair and thrashing around, Warrior having to put his arms out and hover around the man to keep him from reaching Time again. "I am begging you! You must get that mask back quickly or something horrible will happen!!" He backs up from Warriors and starts to bow, "I'm begging you! I'm begging you!! You must do it!!"

 

All eyes once again turn to Time, who has recovered from the shock of the outburst. His eyes scan the man before he pushes to a stand. "... fine…" his voice is high pitched like Wind's yet raspy from lack of use.

 

The salesman seems surprised, "Really? You'll do it for me?" He's back to that sickly sweet smile. "I was certain you would tell me that." Everyone squints at the man, everyone but Time. He pushes past Warriors and holds his hands out almost as if he's asking for a hug. "You'll be fine! Surely you can do it!" Twilight in particular pauses at his next words, "Believe in your strengths… believe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am so happy everyone here likes my work! I will do my best to make you all happy with where I take this story!
> 
> Now during this I had used direct quotes from the actual game for the Happy Mask Salesman's dialogue so keep that in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'm going to update tbh so please be patient with me. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!


End file.
